Una Canción Para Cada Oneshot
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Cada mini one-sot esta basado en una cancion


**Una Canción Para **

**Cada One-shot**

Discalamer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son de Level- 5 si lo fueran Natsumi y Endou no estarían casados, Tachimukai y Haruna si, Toramaru estaría de novio con Yuuka, Aki y Endou estuvieran comprometidos, Aoi y Tenma serian novios y bla, bla, bla

Nota: Este fic se trata de cumplir con el siguiente reto:

El reto trata de poner el reproductor de música en aleatorio y escribir un one-shot por cada canción que salga, en el tiempo de duración de la misma.

PD1: Las canciones no me pertenecen…

PD2: En cambio las historias si…

PD3: Debajo del artista y la canción las parejas

**Enamorada-Miranda**

_Suzuno x Clara:_

Un día algo en ella cambio, algo que con el tiempo comenzó a entender y a continuación lo explicara

Su corazón palpitaba cada vez que **él **se le acercaba y con el tiempo descubrió que amaba a Suzuno Fuusuke

Cuando ella llego al Orfanato **Sun Garden **tenía tan solo 5 años, nunca se imagino que su vida daría un giro inesperado

Ella nunca fue muy afortunada en el juego del amor, sus ex-novios no la cuidaban y la hacían llorar

Ella en entrenamientos deseaba probar esos labios y someter a Suzuno al más hermoso amor

Tiempo después le ofrecieron una beca para irse a estudiar al extranjero, pensó quedarse para seguir junto al peli-blanco pero después pensó que nunca le haría caso o eso pensó; pues ahora vivía muy feliz con su marido y sus 2 hijos, ella cambio su nombre de Kurukakke Clara a Fuusuke Clara.

Nunca pensó casarse con su amor secreto, con el chico que soñó, el chico que hizo que ella estuviera

_**Enamorada**_

**Inolvidable****-****Reik**

_Kazemaru x Reika_

Hiroto: y esa tal Reika ¿cómo era?

Kazemaru: era castaña, alta, tenía unas rastas…

Midourikawa: Y…

Kazemaru: Muy Hermosa

"_Era tan bella, que su mirada todavía me quema"- _pensó Kazemaru

Fubuki: ¿Como era su apellido?

Kazemaru: Midou, Midou Reika

Midou: como la conociste

Kazemaru: a través de un partido

Kazemaru: cuando habla con sus ojos dice cosas que no logro entender

Touko: Si que este Tío está enamorado

_Quiero tenerla en mis brazos, probar sus labios al igual que su piel_- volvió a pensar Kazemaru

Haruna: y ¿que mas?

Kazemaru: Estoy volviéndome loco, luego imagino que me habla en el oído y me pregunta:

Donde estas mi amor

Haruna: \0/

Kazemaru: Ella es para mi corazón

**Inolvidable**

**A Quien Tu Decidiste Amar****-****Mario Sandoval**

_Tachimukai x Haruna_

Un día Haruna Fubuki se encontraba revisando el correo, cuando se encontró con una carta que le causo nostalgia

**Para: Haruna Fubuki**

_Ahora ya no me caben más dudas de que lo amas a el_

_Y aunque pase el tiempo seas feliz con él, recuerda que no hay nada ni nadie que haga que me olvide de ti_

_**DE CORAZÓN ÁMENSE**_

_Luche por tu amor y no fui el ganador_

_Al final el gano el acceso a tu corazón, pude haber sido yo_

_A quien tú decidiste amar fue a él y no a mí_

_Si tuviera la oportunidad le cambiaria el final_

_Pero no podría porque me gusta que seas feliz_

_No eres para mí pero te amo y nunca cambiaran mis sentimientos hacia ti_

_De: _**Yuuki Tachimukai**

PD:

**A QUIEN TU DECIDISTE AMAR** **_**

**La de la Mala Suerte****-****Jesse y Joy**

_Gouenji__ x __Natsumi_

Tuvo la esperanza de seguir viéndolo a escondidas a espaldas de su novia, otra gerente mas, su amiga Otonashi Haruna, ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era correcto, pero… probo de la manzana por amor

Ella no quería amarlo, quería que su corazón lo olvidara y siempre se repetía lo mismo:

Porque soy _**yo la de la mala suerte**_

Siempre se citaban en el gimnasio de la preparatoria a las 9:00 p.m, donde pasaban una noche de pasión y a las 6:45 a.m se marchaba, ella le dolía ser solo su diversión

Ella siempre pensaba, que no importa si el amor no es perfecto, siempre y cuando sea de 2 y NO de 3

Un día Natsumi le conto a Gouenji lo que sentía al respecto y él le pidió perdón pero no pudo continuar ya que lo interrumpió ella y le dijo:

-No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

Después de años encontró el verdadero amor en un chico llamado Urape Rococó quien le enseño a ya no ser:

**La De La Mala Suerte**

**El Amor****-****Tito El Bambino**

_Fubuki x Fuyuka_

_El amor es una simple fantasía y es como un sueño- _o al menos así pensaba un peli- plata de ojos verdes y de nombre Shirou Fubuki

Fubuki: ¿Y para ti que es el amor?- preguntándole a Fuyuka

Fuyuka: Es como una luz que recorre el cuerpo como el agua hasta que llega al corazón

Fubuki: Y al fin lo…

Fuyuka: Encontré

_Yo te amo Fuyuka y haría cualquier cosa por ti_-pensó Fubuki

Fuyuka: el amor te atrapa

Fubuki: aunque a veces te engaña (lo decía por Endou)

_Aun que suene raro te amo Shiro-kun y no sé desde cuándo_- pensó la peli morada

Fubuki: ¿Y a quien amas?

_A ti-_pensó Fuyuka- Bueno…

Fubuki: ¿A Endou?

Fuyuka: No

Fubuki: ¿Quién entonces?- grito desesperado

Fuyuka: Te amo- gritándolo

Fubuki se sonrojo y dijo:

Fubuki: también te amo

Fuyuka ahora fue la que se sonrojo, después el peli- plata se acerco a ella, le quito unos cabellos de su cara y la beso

Fubuki desde entonces encontró:

**El Amor**

**Eres-Café Tacvba (Tacuba)**

_Kidou x Touko_

**Después de un día de entrenamiento**

Kidou: por Kami-sama por que acepte

Endou: Vamos hazlo

Kidou: no voy a rebajarme

Hiroto: Vamos solo vas a cantarle

Kidou; QUE NOO

Gouenji: Bueno que no

Kidou: QUE SIIII, esperen

Gouenji: caíste

Kidou: está bien voy cantarle

Después se dirigió a Touko y le dijo:

Kidou: me puedes acompañar

Touko: aja

Kidou y Touko se dirigieron al edificio H, salón 42, piso 8; cuando llegaron Kidou se sentó en la silla del profesor y le dijo a Touko que se sentara en sus piernas a lo cual Touko se sorprendió pero obedeció, luego comenzó a cantarle:

Eres,  
Lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes_._

_-No lo quiere más en quiere este mundo es Haruna-pensó la chica_

Kidou: Pero, estoy condenado a mirarte en silencio, a quererte callado a buscarte y no encontrarte a mirarte pasar todos los días sin decir nada

Soy,_  
_el que quererte quiere como novia soy,

Cuando termino de cantarle Touko se levanto enfadada y con un nudo en la garganta:

Touko: no juegues con mis sentimientos

Kidou: tú sabes que no puedo jugar con algo tan importante

Kidou: dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que no miento

Touko: cual

Kidou: esta

Se acerco a ella y la beso muy apasionadamente y la chica aun llorando respondió a su beso de la misma manera

Y desde aquel momento Kidou siempre le repetía su palabra favorita de ambos:

**Eres**

**Creo en ti- Reik**

_Yuuka x Toramaru_

El tuvo que pasar por laberintos y callejones sin salida para estar junto a ella un ejemplo era aliarse con Ishido, lo del sector V y todo eso para estar con ella, pero al fin todo su esfuerzo tuvo una recompensa.

Todo comenzó cuando el regreso a Japón, cuando estaba por rendirse en el juego del amor, apareció ella.

El creía en ella y en su amor, que este lo volvía a prueba de Ishido y le daba fuerzas para seguir con el

Cuando se hicieron novios su dolor se quedo 1000 km atrás y el por fin estaba en paz

Ahora el pasado era una pesadilla que acabo, un incendio que en sus brazos

Después de meses Yuuka y Toramaru se entregaron en alma y cuerpo, luego de esto el chico entendió:

La siguió y ella reescribió en su futuro:

Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Los años pasaron y se casaron y después de que el padre dijera puede besar a la novia, él le dijo:

Antes, Ahora y en el Futuro:

**Creo en Ti**

**Amiga- La factoría**

_Aki x Endou x Natsumi_

Un día Aki decidió ir a la casa de Mr. y Mrs. Endou, a decirle a Natsumi la verdad porque ya no aguantaba más.

Cuando llego vio a Natsumi en el jardín y comenzó a llorar

Natsumi oyó a alguien llorar decidió ir al lugar y se encontró que Aki era la que estaba en un mar de lagrimas

Aki: Amiga algo muy malo ha pasado, siento que te he fallado y la conciencia no me deja vivir

Natsumi: Amiga ¿qué pasa?

Aki: Dormí con Endou, Endou y yo hicimos el amor

Natsumi: (llorando) como me haces esto a mí, yo lo esperaría de Fuyuka, pero de ti (enojada) y quiero que te quedes con él y que te haga lo que me hizo a mí

Aki: perdóname y o no lo quise hacer

Después de varios minutos de silencio

Aki: en el momento me deje llevar, tu sabes más que nadie que yo amo a Endou

Natsumi: eres una descarada, cállate no quiero oírte

Aki: Amiga…

Natsumi: ¿Amiga?

Aki: Amiga es la que perdona

Natsumi: Amiga es la que no daña, amiga es la que te estima, amiga es la que nunca te va a traicionar

Aki: Amiga es la que perdona aunque le duela en el alma, Amiga es la que olvida y Amiga es la que te da otra oportunidad

Natsumi: Cállate no quiero oírte, no tiene nombre lo que hiciste y nunca te voy a perdonar

Aki: (llorando mas) perdóname yo no lo quise hacer

Desde ese momento Natsumi entendió que Aki no era una verdadera:

**Amiga**

**Perdóname-La factoría feat Eddy Lover**

_Gouenji x Natsumi_

2 meses después del FFI, Natsumi y Gouenji se encontraban hablando

Gouenji: Natsumi yo sé que no estás bien y piensas que ya te deje de querer pues estas equivocada

Natsumi: por dios Gouenji ya estoy harta y cansada de tus excusas

Gouenji: que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mi perdóname

Natsumi: ¿cómo quieres que te perdone? si te fuiste de mi lado sin decirme el por qué, además no te importe, ahora me vienes con patrañas que me amas

Gouenji (arrinconándola y dándole pequeños mordiscos en su cuello) no te acuerdas de esas noches en las que hacíamos el amor en exceso y salvajemente

Natsumi: voy a darte una segunda oportunidad, aunque debo confesarte que nunca te deje de amar, no te pagare con la misma moneda yo si se amar, quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo pero sin temor de que me vayas a dejar

Gouenji: quiero tenerte piel a piel

Después Gouenji y Natsumi se dirigieron a casa de la chica y cuando llegaron se encerraron a piedra y lodo en la habitación de ella y pasaron otra noche de pasión más

A partir de entonces Gouenji juro no volver a dejar a **SU **Natsumi porque su enorme orgullo no lo dejaría decir de nuevo:

**Perdóname**

**No Vales Nada-Santaflow feat Norikko**

_Haruna x Fubuki_

_**Haruna POV**_

Fubuki le dijo que era especial, pero ella sabía que significaba: ven quiero tener sexo contigo

Ella sabía que ya era hora de despertar, ella no era una más que caía como Fuyuka y entre otras

Ella le dio su amor y él le pago con decepción

_**Fin POV Haruna **_

Una tarde Haruna y Fubuki se encontraban hablando en la sala de la casa de ella

Fubuki: Haruna no hay relación ideal y vete ya al…

Haruna: ¿Qué?

Fubuki: Haruna no te prometi nada mas deja de hacerte de rogar

Haruna: y tú crees que no estoy bien sin en que me hagas sexo… (Irónica) por favor no me hagas reir

Fubuki: yo se que es asi (Oprimiendo sus senos con suavidad, haciéndola gemir agradada)

Haruna: (sin separarse) ya no intentes nada, todo no es cómo crees pues no vales nada

Fubuki: (abrazándola haciendo que sus sexos de ambos se rocen atreves de la ropa) de un cabron como que se puede esperar creído y vacilón, tu quisiste jugar (quitándole la sudadera y la playera) y me encanta jugar (quitándole el pantalon)

Fubuki: si quieres podemos continuar (quitándole la ropa interior dejándola como Kami-sama la trajo al mundo)

Haruna: Claro (dejando a Fubuki de la misma manera)

Fubuki: suponía que dirías eso tu me sabes mimar y yo te trato como a una reina no te puedes quejar, ¿continuamos?

Haruna: (excitada) si

Fubuki: genial

Después Fubuki la arrincono contra la pared y la beso entre sus piernas Haruna solo observaba como la hacía suya muy salvajemente, rápidamente y deliciosamente, cuando acabaron Haruna estaba a punto de vestirse dándole la espalda a Fubuki, cuando sintió que "algo" entro en ella, después se dio cuenta de que ese "algo" fue el duro miembro de Fubuki quien le dijo:

Fubuki: tu sabes que una vez que tengamos sexo no me basta

A la mañana siguiente Haruna despertó en el pecho de Fubuki y le dijo:

Haruna: esto es lo último que obtendrás de mí, para después besarlo y decirle: pues:

**No vales nada**

Notas que nadie lee: hasta aquí acabo, me merezco ¿reviews? ojala que su repuesta sea sí, nos leemos luego

En el Disclaemer me exprese mucho es que esas parejas me encantan.

Atte: Haruna Otonashi


End file.
